


The Coat

by hope27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 2x17, 2x17., Drabble, F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope27/pseuds/hope27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for humansrsuperior on tumblr.</p><p>Felicity hadn't meant to buy it.  She really hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coat

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for humansrsuperior on tumblr and originally posted there. It's based off the coat Oliver wore in 2x17, and just a little idea that popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I had a request to put it over here on AO3, so here it is. :)
> 
> As always, I love to know what you think. Thanks! :)

Felicity hadn't meant to buy it. She really hadn't. But she'd been wandering along the sidewalk sipping her iced coffee on a mid-Saturday morning when Oliver had promised Thea he'd go to lunch with her and so he'd sent Diggle, Felicity and Sara to spend sometime away from the Foundry.

Felicity had scoffed at the idea, insisting she had nothing pressing she needed to do and she was still following leads about Slade and his bank accounts. 

Oliver, however, hadn't taken no for an answer, and a battle of wills played out, eyes clashing until finally Oliver's shoulders dropped and he said her name, once. Almost pleading and so achingly soft that she felt his emotion in her very bones. She hadn't been able to say no to the look in his eyes - to that unnamed emotion that filled her with so much hope and trepidation at the same time. If this is what he wanted - _needed_ \- her to do, she would do it.

Sitting at home in her small apartment, however, was not an option. She was restless and found herself picking up her keys and purse after the first hour.

She found herself in her favorite shopping district just to the north of downtown. Many boutiques as well as expensive stores lined the street and she wandered, window shopping for the most part, but every once in awhile her eye caught something that she had to get a closer look at.

That was how she found the coat. It was at an upscale men's clothing store and she'd paused mid-step and tilted her head to the side when she'd caught sight of it.

The next thing she knew she was walking through the door and straight over to the mannequin. The gold buttons along with the sleek look made her smile and she imagined him in it. She knew he didn't need a new coat. She knew he could more than afford to have someone else go buy his clothes. It was a ridiculous idea.

But she also knew he wasn't thinking about himself right now. He was completely and totally exhausting himself worrying about protecting his family and friends. Everyone he loved was in danger and he put all the blame on his very broad shoulders. And yet, as strong as she knew he was, inside and out, he was sagging under the weight of it all.

She was compelled to do something for him. Even as simple and boring as buying him a new coat. Because she wanted him to know he wasn't alone. She wanted to do something for him. Every day he risked his life to save others with most people never knowing the wiser. 

But she did. And this was something she could do.

She knew his measurements by heart - she'd put in enough anonymous and untraceable orders to replace his leathers over the year and a half she'd worked with him. The hood stayed the same, the leathers didn't - couldn't because of the wear and tear they endured. Patches didn't do enough and could leave weaknesses in his gear. 

The coat was scheduled to be tailored and sent to Queen Consolidated the following day.

There was a smile on her face and a light hop to her step as she exited the store.

It was delivered on Monday, and she smiled when she peeked in the lid. Her fingers ran over the wool fabric to the gold buttons. Closing the lid, she stuck a bright green post-it on the top and scrawled "Oliver" over it in her familiar handwriting. 

Knowing he was stuck in his finance meeting for another thirty minutes, she quickly rose from her desk and deposited the box on his desk before returning to her own.

Before she knew it he was returning, his eyes tired and a grim expression on his face that told her he heard little of what had been said at the meeting and had spent most of it worrying about Slade and his plans. She'd have to make sure she got the notes and had them for him to review. The reports that had been sent to her looked encouraging but she knew in the stakes were high - the control of QC continued to hang in the balance between the Queens and Isabel. Oliver was trying hard to hold on to the company while also fighting an even bigger battle at night.

It was starting to show that he wasn't sleeping. Sara watched him closely and Felicity could tell the other woman was worried - more than worried. Diggle kept close to him most moments unless he was with her which she knew Oliver and Diggle had decided she didn't go many places by herself. They didn't even know if Slade knew about her, but Oliver told her he wasn't taking the risk.

Out of her peripheral vision, she watched him pause as he neared his desk, his whole body straightening, tightening and she realized that he was prepared for the worst. Two more stilted steps and he must have seen her note as his shoulders relaxed and she watched as he threw a cursory glance towards her desk where she pretended to be busy at work.

Slowly, he set the files down on his desk and reached for the box. Dropping all pretense of work, she turned her head to watch him as he reached his hand out and ran his fingers over the post note that she'd put on the top - her heart fluttering at the small smile that formed on his lips.

With careful hands, he lifted the lid and she saw his brow furrow. Reaching inside, he pulled out the coat and it unfurled to it's full length. Rising from her seat, she crossed to the doorway of his office, pushing quietly through the glass doors. 

He looked genuinely surprised, his brow wrinkled in confusion and Felicity found it adorable on his usually stoic face. His eyes found hers and held, holding her in place with the look of genuine amazement. He shook his head a little, opening his mouth to ask a question, but she beat him to it, taking a few hesitant steps forward as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I saw it in a store window and I don't know, I thought you would look good in it - not that you don't look good in anything you wear - not that I look or notice," she blanched but then shook her head giving up on her run of verbal gaffes. Taking a deep breath, she gave him a hesitant smile. "I just wanted to. I know you can go buy like ten of those coats, but you do so much and you rarely hear a thank you or well done and I just...I wanted to..."

Oliver blinked, his head cocking to the side and dipping down in that familiar manner that she recognized from the many times she had genuinely surprised him. 

"Felicity..."

It was hard not to close her eyes and relish every syllable of her name when he said it like that - almost a whispered but each sound a caress of his lips and tongue. 

"Thank you."

Warmth and relief flooded through her and her smile grew. Her feet were moving before she could stop herself and she was taking the coat from his hands and holding it out for him.

His eyebrows arched, but she leveled him with a look. "Humor me."

He smiled and let her help him into the coat, shrugging it over his shoulders and brushing off the sleeves.

"It fits perfectly..."

Felicity just scoffed at his surprise. "I have been ordering suits and various gear for you for almost a year. I know all your measurements - arm span, shoulder width, inseam. Don't look so surprised."

A puff of laughter escaped his lips and it washed over her. It had been awhile since she'd heard that deep rumble from his chest.

Her fingers deftly fell to the front, pushing the gold-plated buttons through the holes. She felt Oliver's gaze on her, and tried to keep the twinge of heat from flooding her cheeks as she realized the intimacy of her gesture.

Smoothing down his lapels, the jade color of her nails stood out starkly from the rich material.

Two large hands engulfed hers and she automatically looked up, breath catching at the look in his blue eyes.

"I knew it would look good on you," she murmured, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth as she let her gaze travel down his frame. 

His irises grew wide and she inhaled sharply, her eyes falling closed as she felt the warmth of his lips against her temple.

"Thank you."

The words were a mere whisper, but she heard the true meaning behind them. He wasn't just thanking her for the coat, but the gesture and everything else - everything he believed he could never thank her enough for.

What he didn't know was that these moments and the smile that he gave her, the quiet strength and bond that passed between them, they were her rewards. She couldn't ask for more from him - not now. She couldn't help but hope someday, but not yet.

For now, she let herself revel in the warmth of his body near to hers, the solid press of his lips against her forehead and the promise of tomorrow.


End file.
